The Hunter
by Dreams Turn To Words
Summary: Bella is now a killer. She is working as a bounty hunter for the Volturi. SHe has given up everything to have enternal life. What happens when she has to bring a cullen to the volturi court? R/R! new moon beginging did happen
1. Chapter 1: Now

Hey, Guess who is back! hahaha. so after months of scratching words into napkins while studying for ib testing i have resurfaced. here is my new story =)

enjoy!

Dissclaimer for entire story: I do not own twilight. done.

* * *

Chapter 1: hunter

I never really thought about my career during high school. Frankly I didn't think much about anything….well except him. No, I won't get into that now. It buried too far in my memory, which was beginning to fade. Though I never thought much about a job or how I would make money, but I never thought that I would do this for a living. A face was staring back at me in a mirror as I thought. She was older then this high school girl I was thinking about, about twenty. The hair that fell around her face was a perfect shade of brown and perfectly straight. Her lips were in a perfect straight line, but of course everything was perfect about her. Yet I hated her, I hated me. I sit here often thinking of the hows, the whys and what might have been. I have something that people in hospitals or death row would take in a minute.

Eternal Life.

Whether I still want what I have been given I am still debating. I had given up everything to be here, and there was no turning back. Especially after thirty years there was no where to go. I would have been fifty today, I'd be experiencing menopause and my midlife crisis. But I'm forever 20 and not counting. Before me was my desk where there was really nothing. Some old pictures that I had to focus on remembering all their names one labeled Dad and another Mom so I would never forget who they were. And then there was a box. Nothing fancy, extravagance things annoyed me. Here I kept letters never meant to be sent. There were to someone who helped me be here. She had warned me about everything he was about to do. I'm not sure if I hate her or appreciate what she has done. I write these letters to surrender my emotions; in my line of work you can't have emotion. You must be cold so when I write my emotions are drained so I can perform to the best of my abilities.

Still haven't figured out what I am yet?

Well, no one really knows, because no one is supposed to know. I'm a hunter or at least that what they call us. I prefer to be called assigns or bounty hunters who really don't get paid very well. I am a member of the Volturi. I kill and hunt vampires who disobey our leaders. At least that's what the brain wash has told me. I stare at the clock seeing it is time to report for duty. I look back at my reflection one more time and look straight into the muddy red topaz eyes staring at me. I remind myself that I chose this and left the desk with the mirror, the photos, and box with the letters marked Dear Alice. My name is Bella Swan and I know what it is to be a killer.

* * *

Short yea but first ones always are REVIEW PLEASE! that way i know to put up more

later!


	2. Chapter 2:Flash Backs

Just putting up another chap

Chapter 2: Flash Backs

30 years ago

I sat watching T.V in the living room in Forks, Washington. Once again it was raining and no one was around to talk to. I was dozing off until there was a knock on the door. I got up and remembered to grab the handle with my good hand after the…accident with the other arm. Before I said hello, a pixie rushed in, slamming the door behind her. Almost knocking it off the hinges.

"I don't have much time," she said at a speed I almost couldn't understand.

"Wait Alice," I grabbed her arm, "calm down and talk slower." She took a breath and led me to the couch.

"I had to sneak out to see you," she said finally settling down.

"Why would you have to do that?" I asked curiously normally it was simple for her to visit from her house.

"Because we're leaving," she whispered to me, "we have no choice Edward is being to stubborn."

"I'm coming with you right?" I had to ask this concept of leaving hit me like a ton of bricks. She was silent. "Alice?" I drew her attention to me. "Am I going with you?"

"No, Bella," she spoke in a soft voice as if she was about to cry. "I want you to, we all do, but Edward…he has his on agenda." I felt as if my life caved into a black hole. "But I had to see you one more time, who knows when we'll meet again. I don't think this is right what he is doing. I'm on your side but I also have to do what's best for Bella." I lost her words after that. Next thing I knew I was crying. And not paying attention to the worlds around me. Alice pulled me in a hug that I barely felt. "You need to be strong Bella, as cold as a stone; you have no idea how hard this will be for him." Hard? For him? What about me? Just because I'm human doesn't mean I don't feel the same as him. It wasn't fair.

"Don't go Alice," I begged her as I slightly calmed. "Please you're my best friend."

"I know you're mine to but…" she went stiff and silent. "I have to go; he will be here in a few minutes. Remember I was never alright?" I nodded still looking at her not knowing when I'd ever she again. I wrapped her in a hug.

"Good-bye Alice," I muttered between small sobs. She returned the hug and pulled me off of her.

"Good-bye Bella," she said quickly and ran off. That would be the last time I would see Alice Cullen. Before I could follow her, a silver Volvo pulled up into the drive way. Then the memory went blank.

28 years ago

I don't think that going backing in Italy alone was the smartest idea. Why I though that saying I was going to visit some old friends in Phoenix and then jump on a plane right after finishing my two year degree in creative writing. I needed something to do with my time. Truth is I didn't have any friends back at my old town and something drew me to Italy. Now I was walking around in the woods of a different country and the sun was going down.

"The road should have been here," I muttered to myself as a tried to use a map that wasn't even in English.

"May I perhaps help?" I smooth voice asked. I turned around so fast I slipped on the forest floor and fell to face the voice. There was a man, a tall, pale man. Whose eyes were as red as the blood that ran through my veins. I remember those eyes on another person, one who was out for my blood. "You look lost," he smiled.

"I must be," I tried to remain calm. He smiled and I could see his teeth in the dim glow. "I know what you are," I told him, "I'm not afraid of you." He stepped from the shadow of the tree that consumed him into the light that shone between.

"You aren't afraid?" He asked quite surprised.

"No," I said, getting to my feet. "I've dealt with your kind before." He circled me as my feet stood frozen in place.

"You're an interesting human. How have you dealt with our kind?"

"I've tried to befriend some in my high school years, but it's a memory I rather not bring up." He still circled around me as I spoke.

"You feel in love with one didn't you? All humans would if they got close enough to one." He was laughing. How could he be laughing was he just going to bite me now? Drain my blood and kill me? "Aro will enjoy you," he muttered. I remembered something about that name but I couldn't place it. Then the world went blank.

When I woke up I felt drugged unable to comprehend the world around me. I can barely open my eyes to see three dark figures over me. A bright light form the silhouettes.

"Bella Swan?" a voice from a figure asked. How did he know my name? "We are going to give an amazing opportunity alright?" another asked. I nodded groggily and fell back into a drug induced coma after another one whispered.

"Bite her."

* * *

R/R Please!


	3. Chapter 3:Bow

HOLA here is the next chapter enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Bow

I walked down the hall stalking down the hall of the hunters "sleeping quarters" we just go there to get away from each other. I remembered the past 30 years as I felt the hunting group lining up before me. The group was the middle class of the Volturi, if you wanted a social standing. We consisted of Demetri, Alex, Heidi, Jane, and me. I was the newest member of the group, if thirty years could pass as new. Demetri was the one who brought me to Volturi so long ago. He thought there was something special about me that our master Aro would enjoy. Turns out, he was right there was something special. I can create shields with my mind to protect others and myself. However, there was not that soon after we found I could practically camouflage into my setting or change my looks. Complete protect from the world that I detested so much. Demetri did not seem to have anything special about him but he was extremely strong compared to others. Someone I wouldn't want to get involved with on a bad day. Then there was Alex, he was brother, he could cut off your feeling to the world, making killing less painless. However, he used it more or less for torture. In addition, there was Jane one look from her and you could be instant pain, though none of it affected me with the mind shield. I think that why she and I are not to close, also her brother will not stop flirting with me. Heidi loved to play mom for everyone, though her power was seduction she was one of the sweetest people when she was not working. I spent most of my time with her, as she loved to be a mom so I let her have her fun with me.

"So I hear someone would be fifty today," Demetri teased.

"Nope, it's just another day," I replied as we reached the elevator.

"Come on can't we have a little fun?" Alex asked. I knew what he was thinking.

"Not with you," I muttered.

"Someone has a rain cloud over her head," commented. I didn't really want to talk about today cause in three days would mark an anniversary day I wished I could forget.

"But we should definitely celebrate in three days from now, "Jane snarled. Alex went to punch her, his own sister just for me but I grabbed his wrist.

"It's not worth it Alex. Let her say want she wants." We all stayed silent after that. A few people knew about what had happen to Aro, his brothers, my group, and me. No one was allowed to talk about it but gets every chance she gets. I guess she doesn't care cause Aro loves her power so much. In addition, she will not admit she is madly in love with him. It is almost nauseating. The elevator signaled that we reached our floor and walked the long hallway as other distinguish vampires went about their day. We only came here to retrieve how many people we would need or if certain vampires ever came to visit what animals. I never hunted for my own food before, as sad as that is. We are given a regiment of blood everyday. They gave use a cooler filled with bottled blood and we split it evenly for the week I cannot say if it was human or animal. However, our eyes had a mixed topaz and red look in them. Human blood kept us being able to hunt while the animal blood kept us weaker. So that we would never rebel. Not everyone liked this idea but we all did something that brought us here and were not always good. We arrived at the hub of the movement. The three brothers sat on their chairs mingling with other vampires attending to business. He looks in our direction at our arrival he pulls a note from his pocket and hands it to the closest vampire to him and therefore handing it to us. He does not give much attention when many beings are around. With the note in my hand, we all bow and walk back to the elevator. I opened the note to see the list.

Fifty Humans

Fifteen Animals

Wow, that was a dramatic number I guess there is some big to do that we are obviously unaware of. I handed the list off to Demetri and closed my eyes. I shut off all feelings and thoughts. I became a killer and a person no one wants to be or hear about. How menacing life was, for a hunter.

* * *

Its warming up wait till next chapter REVIEW PLEASE that way i know people are reading =)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to those who let me know they are reading :)

Onward and Enjoy =D

* * *

Chapter 4: Broken

Edward POV

It was my fault my family was the way it was. We couldn't even live in the same house anymore. I lived alone in apartment in Seattle with Alice and Jasper right down the street. Rosalie and Emmet were always traveling but lived with Carlisle and Esme Lived in a townhouse on the out skirts of the city. I never really left unless Alice and Jasper made me go hunting. No one really felt whole anymore. After thirty years we still haven't been the same since I left Bella. I can't forget her face when I told her I didn't want her I wanted to forget the whole thing and tell her everything was going to be alright but of course I held my tongue and did what was best for her. She needed to be safe at the cost of my emotions. I just didn't think of my family until it was too late. So now we live separately and I sit a wallow in misery. I stared out the window of the apartment with hunger rippling at my throat. Just then my phone rang. I stared at the name: Carlisle. I flipped open the phone.

"Yes Carlisle?" I answered it.

"Son, please come home. Your mother is going crazy. She hasn't seen you in over three months and she is getting hysterical. Even if it's just for a visit. Please."

"Alright Carlisle," I agreed. "I'll be there soon."

"Good I can get a break from her for a while." I heard Esme attacking him for that comment. And a rustle over the phone.

"Edward, come home now!" Esme voice ordered. Before I could say anything she hung up the phone. I gathered myself and changed out of clothes that I probably haven't washed in a while to something a little cleaner. I headed down to my car that hasn't been touched in a while. It wasn't my Volvo but still served its purpose. Though the smell of her was no longer there I can still imagine her sitting in my car and her smell filling the cabins car. I drove out of the city and toward the house which my parents now occupied. It was decked out; in every modern fashion Esme thought was actually nice looking. Before I parked the car Esme was already running out the door. She was waiting for me as I got out of the car, and then wrapped me in a giant hug.

"About time you finally came to visit," she told me not letting go.

"Well I think Carlisle wouldn't be able to stand another day of it," I looked over to the door where I knew he was standing. I was surprised to see Rosalie and Emmett standing there next to him. When I was finally let out of Esme's grasp I was able to greet my family properly. There was something on Carlisle's mind because he was blocking his thoughts by reciting the soap operas Esme loved to watch.

"I think we should do some hunting before we get down to business," Carlisle suggested. I was about to protest until Carlisle put his hand up to stop be. "Edward your eyes are the dark as black holes." And that was the end of the conversation.

Alice POV

I had to finish decorating the apartment for the season. That meant just picking up one more fabric for the curtains. Wee needed to find thicker ones the sun light couldn't shine through, but unfortunately thick wasn't in season. I rummaged through the fabric store while Jasper was looking in the bookstore next door. No doubt picking up the latest civil war books. He had his hobby and I had mine. We had to keep busy there was not much to do. Yes, we had each other but something wasn't right for the past thirty years. Jasper is still kicking himself for attacking Bella. Though he has gotten so much better at being near people there are chances like this where we can separate and me not having to keep an eye on him. No one blames him; it's the other family member we all blame. Sure I talked to Edward but we both knew the words were cold and without meaning. I was about to give up on looking for fabric when I vision hit. But I couldn't really tell what was going on there was just red and books falling. By the time the vision had slipped away. I heard screaming in the bookstore.

Edward POV

We had finished hunting are awkwardly sitting around Carlisle's and Esme's living room starting small talk about what has been going on as Carlisle read the paper. It felt strangely normal until Carlisle spoke up.

"Well this is very interesting," Carlisle muttered. He was still blocking his thoughts so I couldn't tell what was going on. He folded the newspaper and showed the article by placing it on the coffee table. The article had a title that was almost horrifying.

**Girl From Forks Still Remembered After 30 Years**

The article went on to say how this girl had disappeared with barely any trace. Then I saw the name of the girl: Isabella Marie Swan. The room was quiet.

"See what happens?" Rosalie snapped. We all looked at her confused. "Do you see?"

"I can see very clearly Rosalie but I'm not sure what you're talking about," I responded coldly to her.

"If we never have left her as helpless as she was, she may still be around and not more likely dead." I was in fact taken a back by her comment. Rosalie was never in favor of Bella being around, so I didn't foresee this out burst coming about.

"If we stayed there she could have been dead," I argued.

"Or she could be sitting here with us. She was willing to everything up for you, to be with you. Though I highly disagree with her choice you threw your only chance for that kind of love. And now she is not only missing in our lives she is missing from the life we left her to have." There was quiet as we soaked in everything Rosalie had said. The Subject was quickly forgotten when Alice and Jasper came running through the door. Jasper was covered in blood, and it wasn't animal blood.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE =D


	5. Chapter 5:Warrent

Chapter 5: Warrant

Bella POV

We were all sitting in our living space that served as an entertainment center and library. Dmitri heard from one of the guardsmen that the gala was coming. That was every fifty years when Vampires from everywhere came and toasted to the Volturi's health and the Volturi would return the favor by showing dominance. The dominance part consisted of fighting amongst the guards and hunters. This would be the first year that I would be participating. I was being told everything was staged and I believed them when we started rehearsals. The guards were typically the winners and the hunters there was always two winners on our side. This year it was to be Jane and me. There was a knock at the door that broke the silence that settled between us. No one felt like talking today, there was something rotten in the air as the preparations for the ceremonies started. As the door opened, Aro entered the room. I wondered why he was down on our floor of all places. However, everyone seemed quite relaxed.

"I have my list for my favorite hunters," he smiled greeting us like old friends. He only loved our powers, without them we would be dirt to him. Thought we played his charade, Jane most of all. He looked at my confused face. "I see you haven't explained this part of the ceremony to Bella."

"We have to collect vampire that have slipped up the past fifty years," Alec explained. "As time goes by they think they're safe until..."

"Until we show up and bring them here," I finished off his sentence. Aro gave me the note.

"I think you'll find the last one quite interesting," He smiled. He stood there waiting for my reaction as a read through the list. Nothing special was popping up with the names but at the very end, there was one that cracked my emotional barricade.

Jasper Cullen

I looked at him with a shocked disposition.

"Really?" I asked trying to cover up the emotion that clearly read all over my face. I had forgotten what it is like to show the slightest emotion besides hate. Aro's smile grew wider; he was enjoying this, as much I hated it.

"Really, it's good to see some emotion from you. I expect you to deliver this news personally Bella," Aro demanded. "I expect you to be gone by tomorrow. Have a good hunt," and with a laugh he was gone. I really am beginning to dislike Aro. Everyone was beginning to discuss the plans to leave tomorrow but I just left the room to be alone. Almost running I reached my room and locked the door behind me. I collapsed right behind it. My emotions, my almost human emotions were coming back to me. I needed to write to Alice. My emotions had to disappear. I had to obey Aro's orders or surely, I myself will be killed, yet that does not seem like a bad idea. With these different emotions, I am unable to name. The only one I hate is anger, because that is all I have felt these thirty years. Sure, I have smiled but it was cold and unloving, sure, I have laughed and done things with Heidi, Alec, and Demetri, but I still could not recognize emotions. I angered me that I could not remember what feeling was what. I had to write, so I picked myself up of the floor and headed to the desk. There papers and pens were waiting for me to be my escape. Picking up the pen, I began to write.

Dear Alice,

I have just been giving orders to collect Jasper. He will die if I do so. I do not wish to do this, but disobedience will certainly mean death for me. How do I do this Alice? How can I enter the place wherever you may now reside and collect the person you care the most about will you stand and watch? What are these emotions I'm feeling Alice? What are their names? I've been so cold these past years and now this, this horrible joke that I must be a pawn in to fulfill my masters wishes? But then again life was never fair was it Alice? Nothing ever went correctly did it Alice? I almost wish Jasper did get to me on that birthday so many years ago or even James. Maybe then, life would be better. However, I guess I cannot life on "what ifs" in life because they will never happen. I must be cold for if I show any emotion then I will never be able to do what I have to do. I'm sorry Alice. I cannot imagine what you will be feeling when others and me enter your home and take him away. I am sorry Alice.

-Bella

As I sat there and read the letter that sat before me over, my emotions were disappearing. The one I could identify and all the others I could not where disappearing. I was turning back to the hunter I was created to be. I folded the letter and opened the box I kept the others. When the lid was lifted so m any letters came spilling onto the desk. I hurriedly put them in and in order and placed the newest ones on top. I heard a knock on the door of my room just as I shut the box closed, sealing off my emotions.

"Come in," I called. Heidi entered the room.

"Hey Bella," she greeted some what quiet, I don't know what she is feeling, "do you need to talk?"

"No," I shook my head, "I'm the same as I ever been."

"If you're sure," she sighed, "It's almost time to go we have decided taking care of the Cullen boy first and that means we need to figure out a way to get past that fortune teller the Cullen's have." I looked at her with a cold stoned face. I would not let emotions arise out of me again at this moment.

"I'll shield all of our minds she won't know what were thinking or what we plan to do," at that moment, I felt my mind stretch out to all my companions. "Shall we begin to move? I would like not to drain all my energy before we get there because according to Aro I have to do it myself. What is it I have to do exactly? " I stood up and met her at the door

"It's nothing really almost like a Miranda. We'll teach you on the way." As I closed the door to my room my mind went blank with all feeling left in a box on desk.

Meanwhile Back In America…

Edward POV

I paced back and forth up stairs sitting with Jasper and Alice in a small office. We were the ones the family decided that we should not be included in the plans. Thinking we all do something rational. I looked over at Jasper and could easily read that he was a nervous wreck filled with emotional grief. And it didn't take a mind reader to know further what he was thinking. Though he had gotten rid of the bloody clothes and they were properly disposed of I still could see the image of blood everywhere.

"It's going to be alright Jasper," Alice tried comforting him.

"You don't know that Alice," I snapped at her. "Can you see anything?" I asked quickly changing the subject. She gave me a dark glare but listened and went deep into wherever she goes. It took a few minutes but she finally came out of it.

"No everything is a complete blank," she told me in a completely dead tone. It always bothered her when she couldn't see the future. And now it more than not bothered her more than ever. The room fell silent again and it wasn't until the sun was going down that Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett came to join us.

"Well there is some good news," Carlisle told us. "They think they were murdered by being bleed to death and the bite marks are no where to be seen."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I was called in by the hospital for an autopsy so I made sure there were none to be seen."

"The bad news is that we should leave immediately but we have to wait a few days so nothing seems suspicious." Where was there really left to go?

"The Volturi will find us," Jasper finally said something, "The will be after me, word will get around."

"And by that time we will be gone, somewhere secluded," Carlisle confirmed.

"No one is allowed to leave this house," Esme chimed in, "even if I need to lock you in the basement I will."

"But there is another problem," Carlisle added, "We've been summoned by the Volturi for their fifty year gala. He has no choice really to go but it's not for another two weeks and by then we will be on the move and if no one goes near Aro or his brothers we will survive." There was silent agreement between us. For some reason it was hauntingly strange we were all in a room together. But we all felt that was going to change for the worse.

Two days later…

Bella POV

We had finally reached were the Cullen's were currently living, Seattle. How odd it felt to be back in Washington again I had decided to change my hair color using my ability to change myself and blended with my surrounding. My hair was almost fame colored all the reads, oranges, and yellow strands that when I moved my head it looked like the fire place back in my room. Plus I didn't want the Cullen's to identify me that easily cause who really knew their reaction if they saw me as the one thing they never wanted me to be.

"Are you ready to start the collection season?" Alex asked excitedly. He liked this aspect of being a hunter. He was the one who had been drilling me on what we had to do. It seemed pretty easy it was keeping the straight face, that I have to work on. I will admit that he has grown on me over the last 48 hours. You just had to look past all the moves he kept making.

"I guess treat it like it was just another day back at home right?"

"Exactly you will be fine." I noticed the car began to slow and stop. The driver who was also a member of the guard pulled the van into park. The windows were tinted but of course it was raining. It was Washington after all. Thunder was rolling in the dark clouds above us as we headed up the street. If my heart was still working it would be having a heart attack by now. I walked in the back so the other could file in first. Just in case they were going to put up a fight. The rain was soaking our dark cape like jackets, trench coats with over the top sleeves and a hood to cover all our faces. The house looked vaguely familiar with a haunting match to my fading memory. We had to silent now, or they would definitely hear us. We figured the best plan of attack was just to enter through the door. With so many humans it is better not to create an immense disturbance. Everything went so fast now. Without giving notice Demetri knocked the front door off the hinges alerting everyone we were here. I simply walked in while everyone covered the area my job was to find Jasper. And I knew that he would be near Alice.

"Miss you're needed over here," Alec called. I told no one to use my name. I wanted to be dead to them cause of course that's what they probably wanted when they left. I followed his voice and in a living room they were all there. All their faces that stand out in my memory were exactly the same, but he wasn't there. No one was fighting us. They sat completely calm but were giving me the dirtiest of looks. As a precaution we were ready to attack, though I really don't think they would try anything. They are just civil. I took an unnecessary breath and began what I had rehearsed regardless of how corny it was.

"Jasper Cullen?" I asked in my potently sweet voice that no one would compare my human one to it. I watched him stand up, Alice kept his hand in her grasp.

"Yes," He answered.

"You are to be taken to Volterra in order to stand against the Volturi for disrupting humanity and nearly exposing our kind to the world. Do you deny these accusations?"

"No I do not," he answered coldly. I gave a sweet smile as if I was satisfied by this answer. I heard Emmett growl and watched Rosalie smack him.

"Then would you please come with us or we could make this difficult. Though," I looked around to everyone, "it might not be good for your little family." Jane gave a threatening hiss and Alec gave a low growl. They wanted a fight they loved bloodshed. Jasper held up his hand.

"No I wouldn't want that, we're all civil here right?" Jasper asked. He was acting just like Carlisle in this situation, there wasn't going to be a fight. Demetri laughed.

"Define civil, but in that case I suggest we leave. Jane and Alec please you know what do to," Demetri ordered. He walked over to me and place one arm around me. "You did good kid," he said relaxing my nerves.

"Thanks," I muttered I felt dirty and horrible as Jasper said his good byes. My emotional barricade was collapsing as Alice was breaking down. She met eyes with me and there in that second I remembered and emotion; remorse. I understood her feelings and she gave me a strange look as I broke eye contact with her.

"Alright," Heidi had enough, "lets get moving there is plenty more to do than this." She was right but I wanted to stay something kept in my place. But I covered up that want and all I did was turn as the signal to leave. But then I ran into a cool brick wall. I didn't even look up, I knew who it was I feel his eyes bearing down on me.

"You may want to watch wear you're going," he hissed at me. I never remember him using that tone on me before. I was too tongue tied to say anything.

"Maybe you should watch you're tongue or you might be joining your brother here," Demetri snapped at him and then lead me out of the house while the other followed behind. "Well you did it and you don't have to give that corny speech again."

"Good," I muttered, "Why do we do it anyway? Why not take them and go?"

"You know with what ever concoction they give us leaves us not to our full advantages we could be taken down by any well gifted vampire. There is a reason why the guards care of most of the vampires," he explained. I understood, I just did want to do this another 59 times.


	6. Chapter 6:What To Do

Here is the next chappie its taking me forever to write them. sorry about that.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 6: What To Do

Bella POV

Well two weeks of non stop labor had finally ended. Everyone was checked off the list and now was back in our living quarters. Alec was even more jumpy as the hours passed closer and the guest arrived in increasing numbers. The whole week opened with a big party, almost a ball if you would. The Volturi love the masquerade theme and so that's what the party was. I really didn't want to go because every vampire would be there and there was no way I wanted to be near the Cullen's. I tried to get out of it but there was no reason for me not to go except for my own so I was being forced to go. I sat at my desk and stared down at a blank page. With the pen twirling in my hand debating on what I should write there was so much to say. After being away for two weeks a lot has happened. I thought and would just let the pen choose for me.

Dear Alice,

Well tonight I might see you again, though I don't think our meeting will be a kind one. The last I saw you; there was some sort of connection. Could you possibly know who I am? But how? My hair was a different color and you could barely see my face with my hood. I wonder what you have been feeling over these past few weeks. How could you stay away from Jasper this long? Yet, how have I stayed away from him for over thirty years? Anyway, Jasper has been one of the better behaved captures in the bunch. To see all their faces Alice, how can I stand it? All of them showing fear and anger on their faces. The fear and anger you are the cause of? Are we that cold hearted? I'm going to assume so…I haven't been able to walk down to where to we keep everyone but I don't want to I wouldn't be able to stand it. I hate myself for this life. I would be asked to be killed today if they would let me. Ugh, I can't these emotions out of my system, even when I'm writing these feelings aren't going away. But what feelings are they? I know there is anger and remorse but what else is it? I could keep writing but I'm afraid Heidi will find me and find your letters.

-Bella

Just like clockwork when the note was folded and placed in the box Heidi busted through the door with a dress, makeup, and stuff to do my hair. She was already in her dress that made her look stunning. It was simple a black mermaid dress with a red strip of fabric under her bust line that formed a bow in the back. She placed her cardinal red satin mask on the bed and walked over to me. She had that devious smile when she was just about to play dress up.

"Be nice to me Heidi," I begged. "What are you planning to do?" I asked.

"Well if you kindly turn your hair back to that amazing fire like color like two weeks ago then we can have some fun." I did as she did tell me and she began to create her masterpiece of curls and straightened layers. "Here look at you're mask," she handed me something in a bag as she continued working. I opened it to find a mask covered in fabric that flickered red and gold.

"Heidi you know I plan to get out of there as soon as possible?"

"I know."

"Then why are you putting so much trouble in to this?"

"Well not that much because I'm done. Now get in your dress," she ordered. All Hunters clothes and Volturi had to have some red in their outfits. When I slipped it on I was able to see it for the first time in the mirror and I was quite shocked. A black dress with a slight ball gown feel toward the bottom. The corset on top hugged me in all the right ways there were no sleeve except the red chiffon sleeve that fell off my shoulders and were cut as two pieces of fabric. "Not bad," Heidi inspected. With nothing much to say we headed down to a corridor to join the other waiting for us. I will admit the Alec looked pretty good all cleaned up. He held out his arm to me to be an escort. I saw Jane's face turn hard and colder with each second. I smiled and accepted his offer.

Edward POV

"Edward get dressed," Alice ordered from the other room. We had to attend this party here at Volterra to officially begin the ceremonies. This meant closer we were to when we could possibly see Jasper again. No one really talked any more than they did now. I finished getting on the best outfit I could and we convened in our central living quarters while in Volterra.

"I think I'll kill someone if I see those hunters," I snarled. "Especially the fire haired one." She didn't even look at me when I bumped her. In fact I was afraid of this girl. She smelt of strawberries and gave me a shock that ran through my body. A feeling I never wanted to feel except for Bella. That's why I hated her she was a haunting memory of my past.

"Nothing rash Edward," Carlisle warned, "we have to walk on egg shells from now on. Obey everything they ask." I didn't want to. The hatred for the fire girl was to great be play nice.

Alice POV

Oh what Edward didn't know…That his confrontation with the fire girl will break his temper? Jasper why can't you be here…

Bella POV

Well this got boring real fast. So much ceremonial processions that took forever to get to the dancing. Alec still had procession of my arm and I felt…special.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked as a very traditional dance surfaced from the orchestra.

"I'm not a good dancer," I told him. "Honestly it will become a nightmare." He laughed. And pulled me to the dance floor

"Your with me just trust me," He grabbed my hand and took my waist and soon enough we were spinning. I couldn't believe I was dancing again. Me, the doom and gloom of the Volturi, Dancing. I actually laughed which made him smile. What he was feeling? What was I feeling? "You're not that bad," he told me as the dance slowed slightly. "Very light on your feet." We pulled to the side to stop for a while.

"Thank you sir, I would think that be a good thing counting the times I've stepped on your feet." He laughed and again and then there was a cough and there stood someone I was avoiding all night. So well I didn't know he was here. Edward Cullen was three feet away from me and looking straight at me. I couldn't see he face but I remembered that hair.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Me or her?" Alec asked defensively.

"Her, obviously." Alec gave me a look and I shrugged.

"Why would I refuse you an honor sir," I said courteously. I noticed Aro was now watching us. I held my hand out and he took it. There was a shock between our hands as he led me to the floor. "So sir what interest do you have in a Hunter?" I asked as we began to dance.

"To figure out why you are so cold hearted for what you do."

"Ouch sir" I commented sarcastically, "Like I haven't heard that one before. What else?"

"Do you know how much you've ripped our family?" Yes, I though I know exactly.

"No, I'm trained not feel and you should to it is a simple life style," I hissed. Anger was rising in me. He was different now. What had become of him?

"It is a shame I some how am being drawn to you, to kill you mostly. I could do it right here." With that I broke his grip and head toward the exit. Alec was near the door.

"Keep him away from me," I told him as I ran. The person I thought was a different person now wanted to kill me. What was going on? What paradox had I entered? I heard a struggle in the back but I kept running. I looked to see Alec had lost. He was right on my heels.

Edward POV (right before he approached her)

At the party I kept watching the fire girl as she watched other dance with a Volturi member named Alec at her arm. The hatred for her kept growing with each second she was my key to finding my brother and I had to get to her. I left my family and approached after she had stopped dancing. Her grace while she danced made me even angrier that she was attracting me with her body.

"May I have this dance?" I asked. She looked at me through her mask her expression covered. Her mind….blocked?

"Me or her?" Alec asked defensively.

"Her, obviously." I snarled. She shrugged like she didn't care

"Why would I refuse you an honor sir," she responded said courteously. I held out my hand and she took it slowly and I showed her to the floor. To kill right now would be to fast. There was a shock between our hands just like the first time. "So sir what interest do you have in a Hunter?" She asked as we began to dance.

"To figure out why you are so cold hearted for what you do."

"Ouch sir" she commented sarcastically, "Like I haven't heard that one before. What else?"

"Do you know how much you've ripped our family?"

"No, I'm trained not feel and you should to it is a simple life style," she hissed. Anger was rising in me. Her nonchalant way was killing me.

"It is a shame I some how am being drawn to you, to kill you mostly. I could do it right here." Before I could say anything she had ripped herself from me and was running toward a door. I followed her, my chance was now. Alec tried to stop me but pushing him aside her was weaker than me and easily went down. His feeding must not have been for awhile now. I followed her with purpose. She would answer my questions. I grabbed her hand and pinned her against the wall she was also too weak to fight me. "Now you're going to tell me where Jasper Cullen is," I ordered her as she struggle beneath my grasp.

"I don't know," She hissed. This is no way to treat a girl especially one who is a member of the Volturi." I laughed.

"You really think the Volturi would miss you if I destroyed you right now?" She continued to struggle she was hard to keep down. "Lets see who you are I want to see the face whose body and small haunts me so much." I reached for her mask but ten she used full force. A straight double leg shot to my stomach sending me backwards. When I opened my eyes she was gone but her mask was in my hand. The war had begun.

Bella POV

I was able to get away. I change to become invisible to the world blending with the walls like a chameleon. I found a small door that was spiral stair case running down ward. The light was small fluorescent lights. When a flat surface was reached I collapsed returned to my visible original. The hair was brown again a covered most of my face after the struggle and my mask was gone. I felt a gasp exit from system as if I want to throw up. I had never been that afraid in my life.

"Hello?" a voice called in the darkness. I knew that voice. I followed it into the complete darkness my heels clicking against the stone floor. I don't remember this part of the building. I reached a row of cell the first one held the voice. Only a small window of moonlight made him visible I wonder if he saw who I was but now I guess it didn't mater now.

"Jasper Cullen," I greeted him. "I was wonder where you were."

"I'm not surprised to see you here," he walked closer to me. He looked a mess. "Wasn't your hair a fire red?"

"Yes, I supposed it was." I covered my face with my hand.

"Why don't you want to be seen?" he asked.

"Do you want to see a killer?" I asked.

"I've seen a lot of killers, trust me one more won't hurt." I didn't move. "Think of it as a final request." I lowered my hand and he reached through the bars of the cell he pushed my hair out of the way. Here goes my identity, might as well he will not exist soon anyway. He moved aside so moon light could shine fully on my face. I looked at him whose face now full of shock. "Bella?" He asked

"Hi Jasper."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW YOU ARE OUT THERE! Thanks =)


	7. Chapter 7: A Twist Of Fate

Hey Guys! Thanks For the reviews keep the love flowing =)

Here is a longer chapter i missed last week cause of prom

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: A Twist of Fate

Jasper POV (When Bella Reached The Bottom Of The Stairs)

I sat on the only furniture in the cell where the Volturi kept us. And after awhile sitting here all on a stone bench was probably the longest time in my lifetime. I wasn't ready to accept my death. I could leave this world where there Alice and my family. Something broke the silence of the cell blocks. It was a woman giving a soft gasp as if she was crying. The voice was familiar.

"Hello?" I called out. The heard the faint sound of clicking against the stone floor. The woman must be wearing heels. I stood up to properly greet the unknown person. And soon there was a figure of a woman in a figure flattering dress.

"Jasper Cullen," she greeted, "I was wondering where you were." It was the girl with the fire hair. I didn't even need her hair to know who she was.

"I'm not surprised to see you here." She was probably here to take in her vast collection for the Volturi. I walked closer to her then something was definitely different. "Wasn't your hair fire red?" I asked trying not to be hostile.

"Yes, I suppose it was," She admitted quietly. She place a hand to cover her face as I walked closer to her. What was she hiding from the world?

"Why don't you want to be seen?" I asked politely as I could to hide my anger and curiosity.

"Do you want to see a killer?" She asked as if she was ashamed of what she was. The others seemed proud. She was different. And her smell around her was so similar I couldn't quite place it.

"I've seen a lot of killers, trust me one more won't hurt," I tried to persuade her. She still didn't move. "Think of it as a final request." That broke her. She brought her hand down to her side. I reached out toward her face to bring her slightly closer to me. She didn't protest. I moved over slightly that way as much moonlight as possible could shine on her face. And there was a person who I had not seen in ages. A person who I didn't expect to see ever again, especially in these conditions. "Bella?" Was all I could say. A name I have not spoken in quite some time. She looked at me her eyes were now a topaz and red mixture. She was a vampire and a Volturi vampire at that.

"Hi Jasper."

Bella POV

There was a long silence between us. No one knew what to say, because there was too much to say. There were probably so many questions he had for me and none of them were forming into a verbal conversation. As for me well I was feeling way too many emotions to even fathom words. This moment would have been better if he wasn't in a holding cell waiting to be killed and if I wasn't the one who helped put him there. As the silence passed something happened I would not have seen coming. He reached out and pulled me closer to him in an embrace. Though the cold bars were between us there as a new feeling I remembered and that was relief. It was calming to be with someone from my past…even if he did want to eat me back then. But I never blamed him for that I understood why and now I understood on a different scale being a vampire. I returned the embrace we were like that for awhile until he let go.

"How is this possible?" He asked me still observing me as if making sure I wasn't an illusion.

"It's a very strange story," I said sitting on the floor of the long hall to start pulling the bobby pins from my hair that were starting to annoy me, "Not to mention long." Jasper sat down next to me he seemed to be more comfortable and reassuring himself I wasn't this ghost from his past.

"I think we have time," he urged. I looked down the halls seeing if anyone else was patrolling the hall checking on everyone in the cells. "They don't come around until sunrise so we have time. I looked at the window and noticed the moon was high so it seemed about midnight. No doubt the dance was still going on. I wonder if anyone was looking for me. I was also wondering what Edward had done when I escaped from his grasp.

"Where should I start?" I asked. "I don't know how much there is to tell you," I told him honestly.

"Well how about you explain how and why you're a vampire and that you are working for the Volturi." He suggested rather bluntly. The tension between us could easily be cut with a knife.

"That's a long story you're not going to try and suck my blood like you did over thirty years ago?" I joked. He was quiet; I quickly thought I said something wrong. "I'm sorry I'm not good with tension, sarcastic comments just come out sometimes."

"It's all right, just start your story. If it is as long as you say it is, this might take all night." So I began my story with me deciding to go Italy on this crazy whim and ended up lost. He laughed at me trying to figure out and Italian map. I cannot help but laugh at that too, now that I'm fluent in the language. I continued to where Dmitri found me and how I became a hunter to the Volturi.

"That is really all there is to know I've been living the small routine until now," I concluded my speech about my life. "And now I'm here sitting on the floor talking to you about this sob story that is my life."

"Could be worse," he told me.

"Yea, like how?" I asked with a laugh.

"You could be in my position." Ouch that hit a new field of emotions couldn't even focus on finding their names.

"I am sorry Jasper. Really, I didn't want to do what I did, but if I didn't I cannot imagine what Aro would have up his sleeve for me." I shivered knowing the exact torture the Volturi used against those that disobeyed them. I've witnessed it and I would not want to be a victim to it.

"I understand the ways of the Volturi and I forgive you for following your orders I would not want you to be a victim to their ways even if you are a slave to them already." I nodded staying silent and letting him talk. To talk to someone who wasn't part of the Volturi was nice. "If everyone knew it was you under that hood I think everyone would have reacted differently to what was going on, especially Edward."

"I doubt he has anything good to say to me," I snarled lowly.

"And what makes you say that?" he asked, some what surprised at my reaction to his statement.

"You want to know how I found this place?"

"Now that you mention it yes I do, but what does it have to do with Edward?"

"He was at the ball, party, whatever and he asked me to dance and we did and then he threatened to kill me." I collected my thoughts before I continued. "I broke away from him and tried to get as far away from him as possible but he followed me and then pinned me against the way wanting to rip my mask off and no doubt my head along with it. When I got free of him there was a small door that led me here."

"That doesn't sound like something Edward would do." Jasper was honest. "But then again he hasn't been normal for a while. Jasper dropped his gaze down to the floor debating to continue. "When we left you he went into a deep depression and his mood has gotten so dark and he has been living in this black hole. We all tired to snap him out of it but nothing worked. Eventually…we just gave up on him."

"So the reason he wants my head on a platter is because he is crazy because he left me?"

"More or less, yes."

"Then he shouldn't have left."

"He thought he had no choice, he wanted to protect you."

"Good job there. Have you seen my job title?"

"Point taken, but we cannot turn back time unfortunately but if you told him who you are…"

"No," I flat out told him before he could finish. "That is one of the last things I will do."

"Why? If they knew who you were they would definitely open their hearts to you again, even Rosalie."

"Even if I did I could not return what ever they felt no matter how much I wanted to."

"Why not? I'm sure deep down in that dead heart of yours are the same feelings you felt as a human."

"Because I lost the memory of emotions a long time ago."

"Care to explain that to me?"

"As hunters we are only allowed to feel two things. Anger and Hate. Any others are a display of weakness. Granted over these past few weeks I have remembered two other minor emotions but none to make me feel like I did when I was human. That person has been long gone."

"Since when?"

"Since you all left."

"That was a smack in the face."

"I'm sorry. But you have to understand that as a hunter we are supposed to be invisible and no one should know who we are. And once the Volturi know that you have relationships with other beings besides Volturi members then you will quickly be ashes in Aro's fireplace."

"You are in the Volturi far too deep to be saved it would seem."

"No kidding, but I will live my life until I don something wrong and then I will perish like others before me."

"How do you readily accept death?" He asked quite angry. "Why do invite death to your door step?"

"Because I have nothing left to lose I have no emotions, no one that cares, I have nothing to live for and you do, that's why you will not accept you're death. You have something to fight for. You have a family people that would step in front of you to defend your life and I don't. That is why I can accept my fate and upcoming death."

"You can have that back everyone would love you again if just tell them who you are."

"I lost that chance a long time ago; I don't see any of them in my future."

"What about Edward?"

"I can't decide this now." I looked at the window. The darkness of night was beginning to life and the morning light was taking its place. "I think it is best I go. People will be here soon and no doubt people are looking for me." He stood up and held out a hand to help me to my feet. I brushed the dirt from the floor off my dress.

"Well to lighten the mood if you weren't an emotional train wreck when you came here I would comment on how beautiful you look."

"Thanks. I'm going to try and get back here tonight," I promised if I trace back my foot steps in the light I can find you again." I didn't want to leave a piece of my past is here a part of me I didn't want to let go. A friend, something I have not had in a long time.

"That would be nice, but you will probably be down here alone. Do you remember what today is?"

"Oh…." Today were the trials everyone down here was likely to die today by sunset. For some reason one emotion took over all of my actions and it made me cling to him like a magnet. "What am I feeling?" I asked.

"Sadness mostly," He told me. I tried to relax me and it momentarily help and then there were foot steps. Before anymore conversation or action took place I sprinted off down the hall becoming invisible to everything.

Edward POV

I sat in our compartments waiting for the trials to begin. I was escorted back here last night after I went after the girl with fire hair. I got the what for from both Esme and Carlisle shortly after that. But that was around midnight right after Alice had trouble seeing Jaspers future. Therefore she was securely locked in another part of the apartment where she could block her thoughts and focus on figuring out what was going to happen to Jasper. In my hands was the mask I had gotten from the girl. The red and gold flickered in the morning light. I was told by the guards that the girl was as harmless as a flea unless ordered to do something so I must have been a big threat to her. Then hand knocked me out of my thought. It was Carlisle.

"It is time to go," He told me, "I suggest you get your sister. She will open the door for you." I nodded and walked over to the door. I gave it a small knock and there was no answer.

"Alice," I called. Still nothing. "Please Alice do not make this harder than it needs to be. Finally she opened the door. She looked worn but relieved.

"He is alive for now," she told me quietly. I put my arm around her shoulder and directed her to join the rest of our family. There was no guarantee that we would be the same after today. For once the fire haired girl was out of my mind and in a long time I focused on my family.

Bella POV

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Heidi came storming into my room just after I finished writing another letter to Alice. I had returned to normal clothes and I had returned my hair to the fire red that the Cullen's and everyone else new around here knew me as. "I have been worried after that man attacked you we couldn't find you!" She was freaked out and venting everything out. This was anger which was okay for us to show.

"I was hiding for the longest time but then I got lost and it took me a while to find my way again. There are so many areas I have yet to know around here a person like me could easily be lost," I gave a smooth excuse that I was practicing for the last hour.

"Then you will need an escort until all of this is over," Alec came up behind Heidi who was beginning to come down from her freak out.

"Are you alright Alec?" I asked. "I saw he was still coming after me and I wondered what happened."

"I'm fine, just my pride if hurt really. A full vegetarian taking down a hunter! Aro was not pleased at all that and this is why I have to watch you until all this is over. So that doesn't happen again."

"I apologize for that Alec; I didn't mean to become a burden."

"If it is you then you are no burden." There was an awkward silence between the three of us until Jane entered the room.

"Oh look who decided to come back to us," She snarled. "Come on its time for the trials to begin." I grabbed my hooded cloak and joined the others in rank. With Alec on my side and braced myself for one of the worst days as a vampire.

Alice POV

I was sitting in the court like room where the people on trial were place in this small pit where the Volturi's victims would be and all the other vampires like ourselves gathered around in stadium like seats. It would be a long torturous day then a vision came.

_Jasper was fighting a cloaked figure. It appeared the figure was winning until he grabbed a part the cloak and then threw the figure across the arena like area. There was a loud thud and the wall cracked. The figure slumped to the ground and the hood had revealed fire hair that quickly changed to a faded brown. The kind of hair similar to that of which I have not seen in over thirty years. She was about to lift her head and then the vision went blank._

Who was this girl?

Bella POV

The trials were going at a moderately good pace. There were only a few that put up a fight and the guards seemed to have fun with that one. No one seemed to have enhanced powers or they didn't say it when Aro asked them before the final ruling. We all know how Aro likes powers.

"Jasper Cullen," The announcer called over the mumble of the crown. I looked for the Cullen's and found them right across the stadium. They were still and quiet as statues. I watched Jasper be brought into the circle I had been keeping count and he was the last one. The most important one in my book. I looked over at Aro and he was staring at me and that evil snarling smile crossed his lips. It was one of those kinds that would send shivers down your spine. He had a plan and he was going to have fun with it.

"Jasper Cullen," Aro began his part of the trial, "Do you understand why you are here?" Jasper nodded. "You can speak boy."

"Yes sir I do understand why I am here," he spoke with dignity though in the pit it seemed like he had none left.

"So understand why we will be passing judgment here today?"

"Yes sir." I looked at the Cullen's and found Alice who looked as if she would faint if she could.

"Very well, but first Jasper Cullen do you have any extra ordinary abilities?"

"Yes sir, I can manipulate emotions and I feel other people emotions." This please Aro he always wanted a Cullen in his collection I've heard rumors through the grape vine. He whispered to his brothers and they both agreed on something.

"Very well it see fit to me and my brothers that his punishment should be as follows…" Here we go anything but the torture and death sentence. There were two sentences I've learned today immediate death and torture followed by death. I cannot imagine him being tortured. "That if he survives and fight with one of my strongest Hunters he shall join them and serve them for eternity." Wait….What? What was going on here? There was a loud increase in talk between the vampires in the room. This didn't make sense.

"Has this ever happened?" I asked Alec.

"Not since I've been here. But it is Aro he likes to make new rules as he goes. It makes it more fun to him." Quick whispers of confusion where shared with everyone else who called themselves Hunters.

"How will they pick?" I asked Heidi who was on the other side of me. She shrugged. "My money is on Alec or Jane"

"And my brothers have decided that our Hunter will be the newest member of the group." I was silent. That was me. I was going to fight Jasper for life or death.

* * *

=) DOnt hate me =) REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8: It Takes Two

Hola! Here is chapter 8!

enjoy!

Chapter 8: It Takes Two

Bella POV

If I could vomit, right now would be the best time to. I felt sick to my stomach. Alec was patting me on the back in congratulations. I looked at him and he knew that I was not the happiest person in the world right now. He moved away from me and went toward his sister more. Anyone could tell she wanted to fight; she could gladly take my spot. I looked down to try to see Jasper but they had already taken him away. Then I went to look for the Cullen's and they were gone too. Everyone was dispersing, and I had to get to Aro, I needed to convince him this was a bad idea. I got up from my seat, as well the rest of the Hunters and we left the room. We walked the halls in silence there were too many people around to talk; they would remember our voices and that was something we did not want. When we finally got to our private living quarters, everyone started talking to me, and all at once.

"Do you need to practice?" Asked Dmitri.

"Of course she does," Heidi, answered.

"Why does she need to?" Alec asked.

"It's only a vegetarian," Jane snapped, "She'll be fine." Wait, was that something somewhat nice directed toward me. I will think about that later. I held up my hands to quiet them down.

"I don't feel like I need to practice," I started, "I've had thirty years to get ready to revenge against a Cullen so I will be fine," I easily lied to everyone. They would all believe this lie. Moreover, they all bought it. "I just time alone I will need to plan I know all his weaknesses and I will have to figure how to use them to my advantage. My plan for the rest of the day," I looked at the closest window it was almost sunset, "and the night to plan out what I'm going to do." No one went to question this method. I left the quarters and headed down the hall. I kept my eyes down in the crowded hallways. I could hear the whispers and people already beginning to make bets. The without looking I smacked into a large body.

"Ah there you are," my masters voice came from above me. "I have been looking for you."

"Master," I bowed respectfully, though the feeling of hate ran through me like poison, "a pleasure as always."

"I would like you to join me in a walk," He told me.

"Of course master," I began to follow him.

"I came to see how you were feeling," Aro began, "I know that these must be confusing times for you. With seeing the Cullen's so much this week."

"I feel nothing master," I told him, "I personally have no general feeling for anyone of them."

"So I should hope for an easy fight?" he asked. "I picked you because you get down to the point and I really know that deep down you would love some revenge against them after everything." I wanted to run but I stayed cold and deadly creature.

"Whatever you wish master," I told him cold.

"You are one of the best emotionless hunters we have. I can't say too much for the others."

"Just curious master, why did you and your brother choose me?" I asked. I was looking around the halls because I knew we were near the dance room from the night before. That meant I was near the door where I escaped and found Jasper.

"Because we all feel that you need solidify your place in the Hunters all of them have done something similar in the past after their trail period. Do not worry we picked this so it would easy for you. As long as your emotions don't get in the way," he looked down at me and smiled that creepy smile like before. "Anyway I must depart. I look forward to a good fight tomorrow," and with that he walked away. I began to search the hallways for the door I had gone through last night.

Alice POV

I paced back and forth in our living quarters; I could not believe what was going on. Jasper was going to fight a member of the Volturi. In addition, she just had to be a hunter, didn't she? Moreover, she of course had to be the fire haired girl we all secretly hated. Except for Edward, he was very open about his hatred against her. However, the vision I saw about them was confusing me. What was so important about the girls' hair turning from fire to brown? So she had the ability to change her appearance, so what. How was she going to defeat Jasper like that? There was a knock on the door. Carlisle opened it and standing there was Aro.

"Good evening," he said as friendly as a member of the Volturi could get. "I came to see how you were coping." Carlisle let him enter. He gave us the keep your mouths shut to all of us as Aro entered the room. He had no guards, which was strange for Volturi.

"To be honest Aro we have no idea to take this news," Carlisle spoke for all of us. "We are all quite shocked."

"That is understandable but if your boy can hold his own I don't see why he can't at least tie."

"Tie?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, we don't want him killing our best hunter. Who will as tradition stands need to continue in the other fights."

"So how does he tie?" I asked. I quickly put my hands over my mouth for speaking out of terms.

"That only the two of them will know until they enter the arena," Aro answered me. "Your Jaspers mate right?" He asked me as he walked over to me.

"Yes," I answered him quietly. He held out his hand to me. I was not stupid I knew as soon as I touch his hand that he would see everything. I looked over at Carlisle who gave a small nod. I took his hand and it took him a minute to say anything.

"If you would like, after seeing everything I feel this would only be fair to if you came with me." Edward stood up in almost a defense. "I assure you that she will safely be returned to you. I just feel like we should have a talk, just the two of us. You understand my dear?"

"Yes Aro, whatever you say," I stand without emotion. He smiled I knew this pleased him. He kept my hand and guided me out of the room. When we were in the hall, a question was at the tip of my tongue. "Where are we going?"

"To see your husband."

Bella POV

I finally found the god-forsaken door after a good forty-five minutes of hunting. I could hunt people, animals, and vampires but of course, I could not find a door. The hall was dark now. It was officially dark and there was not much of the moon out tonight. It looked like it was going to rain.

"Jasper," I whispered down the hall looking at all the empty cells. "Jasper?"

"Bella?" There was a voice at the opposite end of the hall. I ran down the hall my hood falling off and remembered my hair had returned to normal after my encounter with Aro. I was almost Bella again, not just a killer, not just a hunter. He looked even more ragged before hand; obviously, they were not feeding him. Nevertheless, he still smiled when he saw me get to his cell. He gave me another hug like last night even though we were about to kill each other in the arena tomorrow. "I guess you were right, I am here tonight."

"What are we going to do?" I asked sliding against the wall across from the cell. "I didn't see this coming."

"I don't think even Alice could see this coming," he added as he joined me on the floor. He smiled I could tell he was thinking about Alice.

"You miss her?" I asked. He still did not look at me.

"Yes," he said honestly, "I miss them all." There was some sort of spark in his dark eyes.

"What is it that you're feeling?"

"Emotions you will have to learn on your own. It's funny how you're going to be killing me tomorrow in front of nearly hundreds of vampires and we are having a normal conversation."

"I'm not going to kill you tomorrow," I hissed at him. "No one will."

"You have some sort of brilliant plan?" he asked sarcastic.

"I'm working on it," I retorted, "I'm not leaving here until we figure this out." At that moment, we heard footsteps down the hall. I could not leave, I would never find place again or it would take me all night and we do not have much time. I would have to do something. "We will finish this in a minute," I whispered.

"Are you leaving?"

"No," I smiled as wrapped my arms around my legs as tightly as I could and pushed myself against the walls. "I'm going to disappear." Before he could ask anything I was thinking about each brick on the wall and floors, also how the moonlight and darkness affected each tone. I soon blended into my surrounds and unless someone kicked me, they would not find me. I could still see Jasper who was looking for me yet knew exactly where I was too. Then we heard Aro's voice. Jasper moved back to the stone bench trying to look like he was up to nothing but he kept looking at me.

"He is around here somewhere," he was telling someone else. On the other hand, maybe he was crazy and talking to himself. I will not begin to dig that hole. The footsteps were getting closer. "Ah there he is." I watched Jaspers face light up. "I will leave you two alone for awhile I don't want to third wheel in this love fest. He walked back the other way and we where was left alone. I would turn my head to see the new person in this hall but at risk of being caught, I just listened.

"Jasper," a voice of relief whispered. That was Alice; she seemed as if she would cry.

"Alice," I could see him walk away out of my site range. I could hear a kiss and my body twitched. I focused on keeping all those kinds of memories deep down in this dark pit. "Are you alright?"

"What do you think?" She asked. "I'm miserable, but I see that I'm doing better then you. When have you last fed?"

"A long time but that's not the point. What about the family?"

"They are about the best they can be. This is torture Jasper; they should not be able to this to us. Especially the way they are treating you, it's inhuman."

"How long has it been since you're human?" He tried to brighten the mood.

"This not the time to be humorous Jasper I don't want you to die tomorrow! I can't live without you!"

"Alice calm down," he soothed her. I looked for a quick second and saw that she was in his embrace through the bars. He saw that I have moved. "It's going to be alright," he was looking straight at me. The message was for both of us.

"I can only hope at this point. You have missed all the crazy events." She had calmed down but still was not moving from his embrace.

"Can you tell me about them?"

"Well at the ball Edward danced with the fire haired girl," she began, "and now he is bent on killing this girl. He says that she intoxicates him and infuriates him." I went back to my first position. What was going through Edwards head right now? Is that why he hates me that much? Because I was unknowingly seducing him…this day could not get any worse.

"Then today I had a vision."

"That hasn't happened in a while. What was it about?"

"You were fighting the fire haired girl and it looked like see was winning until you threw her against a wall and she fell to the ground and then her hair turned brown." Was my power was going to short circuit itself in the fight? I had to get beaten up really bad or have a meltdown.

"Well then, it was vision at least," I heard another kissing noise and tried to keep from gagging. Yes, I am heartless.

"Sometimes late last night I couldn't even see you in visions like someone were blocking me." Oops, that was me again. I guess I did not realize my shield was coving him.

"I'm sure it was nothing Alice," he told her.

"Yes it was I though you were dead! You know much that thought scares me?"

"I know, I'm not ready for this either, but Alice what ever happens you should always know that I love you, I love you so much. That's why I want you to stay alive and with the family no matter what happens."

"I love you too Jasper but you know how hard that will be?"

"I can only imagine but remember with Edward? I do not think Esme could handle the two of her kids going through that kind of stage. And tomorrow, I think we all know the out come of this story."

"No you can win."

"Have you seen the hunter?"

"Yes but there is a way."

"How are you two children doing?" Aro was back he did want Jasper knowing something. "I told Carlisle I would have you back soon and I always keep my word." Yea…sure, we will go with that. What did not want her to tell him? Was there a way he could win? But would he just take my place here? Could we tie? No, that is not possible. I hate all of these questions, if I was not here or dead life would be so much easier. "Come on child, I think we have spent so much time down here and I have to be getting ready for tomorrow." I do not think they even got a proper good-bye. This was when I was truly getting angry. That was not right; they don't even get to say good-bye?

"It's just us now," Jasper told me. He sounded even more depressed. That was a confirmation Alice was gone. I was sitting there steaming. I restored myself back to normality and literally ripped of my Hunter cloak onto the ground. I was so mad.

"That wasn't fair," I hissed as I paced back and forth, trying to calm myself.

"You're telling me."

"I knew the Volturi were horrible beings but I never really thought about it before."

"Because you're beginning to feel again," Jasper explained. He reached out and grabbed my wrist to make me stop pacing. "It is okay to go through what you're feeling."

"What am I feeling?"

"Anger mostly, confusion partly, and the need to protect something." I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Did you really think that I came down here just to sit around? I came here to ensure that tomorrow when the sun sets you will still be walking on this earth. And I know that's what you want." He was about to protest. "It's what Alice wants." I would go that low to get what I wanted with him. He was going to obey my plans. And he was going to live tomorrow…if that meant I was going to die tomorrow.

"Does it bother you that your identity might be revealed to everyone according to Alice's vision?"

"I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen. Or more we will."

"What do you propose we do?" He asked me.

"We plan out every move we are going to make in that arena tomorrow. Everything will be well executed, and nothing will looked plan. If we put on a good enough show Aro may not let us kill each other."

"What he will do then?"

"I have no idea, he will change his mind on everything in split seconds, and his plans always change. He is not the most level headed person in the world."

"I wonder where that impression came from." I laughed as broke from his grasp; it was easy since he was so weak.

"So do we have a deal? I keep you alive and you make sure my identity is kept hidden." I held out my hand to make a deal and he took it. "Alright then, have you ever had experience with planning attacks?" He smiled and looked like he was thinking deep into his past.

"You have no idea." He both sat down and began to plan our attack on each other.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
